


Mauvaise direction

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Being Stupid, Luffy Stealing Food
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Le futur roi des pirates était vraiment très con.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Flèche". Sur ces genres de thème un peu trop précis je ne suis pas vraiment très douée, à vous de voir si cet écrit vous plaît ou non :')

Luffy était con.

Ce n'était pas une nouveauté, tout le monde le savait, mais c'était particulièrement utile dans certains cas. Par exemple, à chaque fois qu'un endroit lui était interdit, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il y sera dans les dix minutes qui suivent. Si au contraire un endroit est libre d'accès, voire conseillé, il ne l'approchera même pas.

Sanji avait décidé d'en profiter.

Parce qu'il avait tout essayé, absolument _tout_. Les menaces, les coups, les chaînes, des serrures à code, mais Luffy arrivait toujours à accéder au réfrigérateur du navire. Et autant dire qu'il en avait marre de devoir arriver presque mort sur certaines îles après que leur capitaine ait décidé de descendre toutes les provisions.

Le cuisinier avait tout simplement utilisé un système de flèche. Il avait pris un pot de peinture de Usopp, avait tracé des flèches qui menaient vers le frigo.

Le lendemain matin, il fut surpris de constater que rien n'avait bougé, que ce soit dans la cuisine ou dans le garde-manger.

Une semaine plus tard il arrêta de passer au beau milieu de la nuit pour vérifier que le brun ne traînait pas dans le coin.

Un mois plus tard il enleva les chaînes autour du réfrigérateur et fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il réalisa que cette technique marchait.

Luffy était con.

Le futur roi des pirates était vraiment _très_ con.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
